proyecto maldito
by kafura-san-kagamine66
Summary: que pasaría si despertaras en medio de la nada, sin saber en donde rayos estas? obviamente ¿sobrevivir? el proyecto maldito acaba de empezar y con ella la maldición ¿quien es el siguiente en morir ?, sentimientos encontrados y la ruleta del destino gira constantemente
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola! Queridos lectores! Este es mi segundo fanfic que hago pero el primero de HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!... ahorita en este momento han de estar pensando "KAFURA! PORQUE NO HAS TERMINADO TU FANFIC DE ADOLECENSE! Lo se lose perdónenme! TT-TT pero estuve muy atareada por el maldito colegio y se me olvido todo el argumento pero no se preocupen seguiré con la historia de mis dos gemelos favoritos! Rin y len! (como los amo!) **

**Y tu querida o querido lector no has leído ninguno de mis fanfics te invito que te vallas a vocaloid y busques mi primer fanfic que se llama adolecense! Y si no sabes que es vocaloid… muérete * cara asesina* jaja es mentira pero si la amaras!**

**Bueno sin mas que decir COMENZEMOS!...**

el leve sonido de las hojas secas se podía oír muy secar, sus manos estaban frías su hermoso cabello largo estaba esparcido en el suelo siendo capturado por pequeños tumultos de tierra, ella sentía frio se abrazo a si misma estaba dormida sus grandes ojos estaban cerrados la tierra se movía levemente mientras ella se acomodaba en la incómoda superficie, sintió en leve empujón en su hombro izquierdo no le hizo caso estaba muy cansada lo volvió sentir solo que esta vez fueron repetidas veces, sus ojos de color carmesí se abrieron lentamente parpadeo varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz solar se sentó en fría tierra le dolía la cabeza estaba mareada no lo soporto mas sintió como un liquido caliente se bosaba en su boca que ella rápidamente lo expulso tocio varia veces al sacar ese liquido verdoso y despedirse de su cena, la chica se sintió mejor se sobresalto y dejo salir un pequeño grito agudo lo único que en ese momento podía pensar era ¿en donde estaba? Tenia una vestimenta rara era un pantalón negro flojo de deportista, una blusa negra de manga corta y encima de esta una chaqueta gruesa también del mismo color solo que en ella tenia un par de rayas rojas y unas botas negras que en definitiva eran como del ejercito.

-yo también lo primero que hice al despertar fue vomitar mi cena- dijo una voz aguda pero no tanto para ser de una chica. La pelirroja voltio a ver quien le hablaba y se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos color ámbar y no tan alto, la chica no dijo nada solo lo observo de pies a cabeza tenía el mismo uniforme ¿ que significaba eso?

-¿qui…quien eres tu?- menciono la chica con miedo notable en sus palabras -¿Qué hago aquí? ¿en donde estoy?- prosiguió, el chico rubio se acerco un poco mas a ella pero al ver la reacción de la chica que se alejaba cada vez que el se acercaba se detuvo, se sentó en la tierra y busco las mejores palabras para responder sus preguntas.

- me llamo Cuddles… realmente tengo las mismas preguntas que tu- bajo la mirada – desperté hace una hora no sabia a donde ir ni que hacer camine y luego te encontré.

La pelirroja estaba totalmente desorientada no sabia si creerle o tal vez era una trampa pero ¿para que?, la chica junto sus frías manos y las froto buscando calor, tenia que pensar en algo estaba en medio de la nada lo único que había a su alrededor eran arboles muy altos y muchos arbustos.

-una selva- aclaro la pelirroja, el rubio la miro asintiendo con la cabeza, se levanto del suelo un poco mareada la ropa que llevaba puesta era cómoda metió sus manos en los bolsillos esperando encontrar algo pero nada, el oji-ambar también se levanto, se vieron por un momento examinando cada facción de sus rostros, Cuddles no lo podía negar ella era muy hermosa parecía una muñeca silenciosa, los pequeños labios de la chica se abrieron.

-me…me llamo Flaky- dijo mirando un punto fijo en la tierra, Cuddles sonrió de lado y estiro su mano hacia ella.

-mucho gusto Flaky- la de ojos carmesí estiro su mano con timidez a la de el y la tomo, Cuddles apretó su mano e hizo un movimiento arriba y abajo para luego soltarla.

Caminaron por una media hora ninguno de los dos decía una palabra pero algo rompió el silencio, era el ruido de un estomago vacio suplicando por comida , Flaky se avergonzó y voltio su rostro para qué el rubio no notase su sonrojo, Cuddles también tenia hambre pero que podían comer no había absolutamente nada cerca que se llamara comida en ese lugar _¡maldita sea!___pensó.

Flaky se alejo un poco de Cuddles buscando una piedra su madre le había enseñado a como encontrar agua, el chico la siguió con la mirada, la pelirroja se veía muy graciosa moverse entre los arbustos sus largo cabello se movía con el viento hasta que encontró lo que buscaba era una roca un poco grande, Flaky llamo a Cuddles.

-mi madre siempre decía que si alguna vez me perdía lo primero que tenia que buscar era agua, me dijo que para conseguir agua tenia que buscar una piedra y ver si tenia musgo y mira esta tiene musgo- explico la chica señalando el musgo- el musgo esta en la parte derecha de la roca por lo tanto hay agua cerca por esa dirección- continuo ahora señalando hacia la derecha.

Cuddles la tomo de la mano logrando que Flaky se sonrojara a tal acto y corrió hacia la dirección que la pelirroja había mencionado, la conclusión de Flaky era correcta había un pequeño arroyo el agua era cristalina y brillaba con la luz del sol, Flaky sonrió al fin había servido de algo en toda su vida, la pelirroja siempre fue la menospreciada en la escuela siempre fue la persona a la cual nunca le ponían atención pero esta vez no se equivoco, hubiera podido hasta llorar de la felicidad, por otra parte Cuddles también sonrió _tal vez no sea comida pero si tenemos agua podremos sobrevivir_ pensó ¿sobrevivir? Así que de eso se trataba pero ninguno de los dos podía asimilarlo, Flaky se le había olvidado por completo que el rubio la tenia sostenida de la mano, sintió esa mano tan suave para ser un chico eran cálidas a comparación de las de ellas, quería sentirlas un poco mas y por eso callo sus palabras y apretó un poco la mano Cuddles, el chico pudo sentir esa leve presión sobre su mano realmente a el no le molestaba tener a Flaky de la mano era mas el sentía que por fin la pelirroja le empezaba a tomar confianza, sin soltarse de las manos caminaron hacia el arroyo y bebieron de la fría agua.

_Edificio central de observación…_

Cuatro paredes oscuras lo único que daba luz en ese momento era la luz artificial de las computadoras y el único sonido que se oía era el de los teclados siendo tocados para escribir, las puertas se abrieron dejando que entrara la luz de afuera el sonido de tacones que caminaban hacia el frente, una bata blanca y un hermoso y largo cabello azul sostenido en una coleta con una flor rosa, la chica camino hasta el frente de la habitación encontrándose con una gran pantalla en donde se lograba ver al chico rubio y a la chica pelirroja sentados cerca de un arroyo bebiendo agua.

La peli-azul se sentó en su escritorio y tiro en el un montón de folder, busco entre todos ellos el nombre de la pelirroja y lo encontró empezó a leer toda la información de la chica cuando concluyo somato las hijas contra el escritorio y se levanto rápidamente de su asiento logrando levantar un poco su corto vestido negro sus cabellos azules se estremecieron por el movimiento brusco, las personas de las computadoras se sobre saltaron un poco pero botaron por hacerle caso omiso, la peli-azul camino hacia el otro extremo somatando sus zapatos en el suelo y paro frente a un gran escritorio donde se encontró con un chico alto de cabellos celestes.

-¡LUMPY! ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- grito dejando caer el folder en el escritorio esparciendo las hojas en todo el escritorio y el suelo, el Dr. Lumpy la voltio a ver con un semblante despreocupante.

-¿qué ocurre Petunia?- dijo con voz ronca -¿acaso dejaras el proyecto a esta altura? O ¿ hay algo que te incomoda?

-¡claro que hay algo que me incomoda!- respiro profundo y continuo- dijiste que el proyecto no habría nadie menor de 18 años y con que me encuentro, con una chiquilla de 17 años y no sabe nada de lo que se enfrenta, Lumpy estas prácticamente sacrificando a una niña- termino Petunia dejando atrás su lado brusco.

-lose Petunia… lo siento – hablo el Dr. Lumpy bajando la mirada – pero esta chica es necesaria para el proyecto – concluyo, Lumpy de acomodo en el sillón de cuero negro, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de Petunia, sus ojos demostraban enojo su ceño fruncido decía mas que las palabras pudieran expresar – no puedo dar vuelta atrás y regresarla a casa, eso la confundiría aun mas… Petunia solo relájate – la chica obedeció a Lumpy y trato de relajarse, Lumpy sonrió por su intento – bueno dejemos esta conversación para después ¿ellos dos son los únicos que han despertado?- dijo levantándose del sillón y encaminándose al frente de la gran pantalla.

-no señor, dos mas han despertado – dijo la chica colocándose a su lado

-muéstramelos- prosiguió Lumpy colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata, Petunia tomo un control remoto y cambio la escena de Flaky y Cuddles por una donde se mostraba un chico de cabellos verdes tenia el mismo uniforme negro pero la única diferencia era el collar de identificación que colgaba de su cuello, el chico peli-verde caminaba arrancando las hojas de los arbustos para abrirse paso, tenia el ceño fruncido y era notable que esta enojado y obviamente confundido – este chico es el mas interesante que encontré sufre de un trastorno bipolar, hace cuatro años atrás lo mandaron a una misión de ka- pow donde todos sus amigos murieron ante sus ojos, el expediente decía que este chico antes solía ser amable y gentil que no mataría a ninguna mosca pero desde ese día se podría decir que cambio por completo es uno de los mas peligrosos de las diez personas que encontré para el proyecto – Petunia lo escuchaba con atención, ella sabia toda la información pero sentía que podía aprender mas de maestro.

-Dr. Lumpy ¿cree que el pueda ser una amenaza para los demás?- pregunto la oji-azul, Lumpy parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.

-tal vez , no puedo definir esa situación- dijo sin mirarla, Petunia asintió con la cabeza y volvió a presionar el botón del control remoto para cambiar la escena, en la siguiente escena la cámara captaba a una chica de cabellos cortos lila agarrados en dos coletas bajas, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas sus pupilas estaban aun dilatadas por lo cual el Dr. Lumpy se dio cuenta de que acababa de despertar – ¿hace cuanto despertó?

-hace cinco minutos – respondió la peli-azul - ¿ Dr. Lumpy ella también es peligrosa? – dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

- Petunia… en este proyecto todos son peligrosos – dijo Lumpy volteándola a ver – hasta esa chica llamada Flaky puede llegar a ser una amenaza – termino Lumpy y se dirigió otra vez a su escritorio, Petunia también se alejo de la gran pantalla y se encamino hacia su escritorio, empezó a escribir en la computadora el informe que Lumpy le pidió que lo hiciera según los sucesos del día, la chica cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo y dejo salir todo el aire por la boca.

- espero estar haciendo lo correcto… - finalizo Petunia volviendo al trabajo.

**Ok termino el primer capitulo! Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Si les gustaría que colocara algo mas en la historia no duden en decírmelo! **

**Ojala les guste! Mil besos para mis lectores! **


	2. ¿donde estamos?

**Y aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Lo siento si me tarde un poco**

**Happy tree friends no me pertenece ni sus personajes (aunque si fueran míos que no hubiera hecho)**

**AVISO: este capitulo se lo dedico a renax3023 y a nodame 12 gracias por su apoyo!**

**Chan chan chan chaaaan… COMENZEMOS!**

**Día 1: ¿ donde estamos?**

-MALDITA SEA LIFTY!

- lo siento hermano…

Un chico peli-verde con un peculiar sombrero sobre su cabeza limpiaba su chaqueta negra de los asquerosos residuos de la cena anterior de su gemelo, su entrecejo estaba fruncido obviamente quien no se iba a enojar después de ser vomitado encima, el menor de los gemelos tenia su cabeza sostenida con una mano se sentía mareado su cabeza le daba vueltas que hasta pudo jurar ver otro Shifty a su lado "_jaja otro hermano"_ pensó _"si apenas puedo soportar a uno"_ Lifty se empezó a sentir un poco mas estable y volvió a ver a su gemelo que aun se limpiaba la chaqueta.

-oye hermano ¿Dónde rayos estamos?- dijo el menor de los hermanos visualizando a su alrededor y tocando con sus manos la tierra mojada que estaba a su alrededor.

-lo mismo me pregunto yo – hablo el del sombrero dejando su chaqueta en paz- y también me pregunto ¿Por qué tenemos esta ropa tan rara?- dijo poniéndose de pie, ayudo al menor a ponerse de pie ya que estaba muy pálido de lo normal y esa no era buena señal

-dime Lifty ¿volviste a beber ayer?- hablo con estupefacción en sus palabras y pasando el brazo derecho de su hermano por su hombro para sostenerlo.

-¿Qué me harás si te lo digo?- pregunto Lifty incorporándose mejor con la ayuda de su hermano- ¿acaso me golpearas igual que la ultima vez? – Lifty iba agregar otra cosa a sus palabras pero un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de parte del mayor no lo dejo terminar, Lifty volvió a caer al suelo se cubrió la cabeza y la cara para esperar mas golpes solo que estos no llegaron, abrió sus ojos y observo a su hermano alejarse.

- no te quedes ahí tirado, no es hora de seguir durmiendo tenemos que averiguar como demonios llegamos aquí – Lifty obedeció a su gemelo y con dificultad se puso de pie y con paso lento siguió a su hermano, Lifty decidió que seria mejor no estar cerca de su hermano, no hasta que el se calmara, guardo distancia y siguió su camino con la cabeza baja y frotándose la parte de la cabeza en donde recibió el fuerte golpe.

_En el sur de la selva…_

Las plantas se movían bruscamente con la fuerza que ejercía el peli-verde en estas para quitarlas de su camino, algunas de las plantas llegaban a quebrarse dejando evidencia de que alguien había pasado por ese lugar, algunas pequeñas ramas y hojas se quedaron incrustadas en su cabello verdoso, seguía su camino sin detenerse, estaba calmado pero enojado, ¿en donde estaba? Fue la primera pregunta que se hizo al despertase para después vomitar, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso sucediera? El siempre estaba atento ,lo único que podía recordar era haberse ido a duchar la noche anterior para luego dormir y después de eso nada…nada "_mierda"_ pensó no se recordaba de absolutamente nada, paro su camino solo para patear un árbol que estaba a su alcance, el árbol se estremeció por el golpe, en un pequeño hueco que estaba en el árbol salió una pequeña ardilla, la pequeña criatura volteo a todas partes para percatarse del peligro sin embargo no se le ocurrió ver hacia abajo, el chico de ojos verdes tomo una piedra y la lanzo hacia la ardilla logrando alcanzarla, la pequeña ardilla callo al suelo de una altura larga pero no tanto para matarla, pero la pobre ardilla quedo inconsciente, el oji-verde se sentó en la grama y se recostó en el árbol dejando caer su cabeza para atrás "_maldición despierto en un lugar desconocido y ahora me desquito con animales"_ pensó sintiéndose repugnante por haber caído muy bajo a su cordura.

No podía quedarse ahí sentado tenia que continuar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y respiro profundo dejando que el aire frio de la mañana le quemara los pulmones contuvo el aire por un tiempo y luego lo exhalo por la boca, tenia que encontrar agua sentía la boca seca llevaba una hora de caminar sin parar y su estomago estaba vacio por lo cual no tenia la misma resistencia que siempre tenia, se puso de pie y camino hacia la pequeña ardilla inconsciente, el chico tomo a la ardilla entre sus manos y observo que le había golpeado una parte de la cabeza lo cual sangraba levemente, el peli-verde escalo sin ninguna dificultad el árbol con la ardilla en manos y la coloco en su pequeña guarida.

-lo siento – fue la primera palabra que decía en todo el día, rio sarcásticamente "_ahora le hablo a los animales" _pensó bajándose del árbol, cuando sus pies tocaron el lodo que se acumulaba en las raíces del árbol volvió a emprender su camino solo que esta vez un poco mas calmado.

_En el oeste de la selva…_

sus grandes ojos se abrieron lentamente, sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el frio sus pequeños labios estaban entre abiertos dejando que el aire que se guardaba por sus pulmones se escapara, llevo sus frías manos a sus ojos y los restregó, abrió sus ojos por completo esperando que se acostumbraran a la luz y se estiro en la grama, luego de un par de segundos se levanto de golpe y vomito, para ella era algo desagradable, la chica de cabellos cortos rosados trago saliva esperando que esa desagradable sensación se le pasara, se vio la ropa que cargaba puesta definitivamente no le gusto "_lo negro no va conmigo"_ pensó, se quito la chaqueta y la coloco en su cintura examino con sus ojos rosas la blusa negra que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta era de manga corta pero se sorprendió que en su brazo izquierdo estuviera el numero siete grabado en su suave piel y abajo del numero siete en letras pequeñas alcanzaba a ver que decía prototipo por lo cual la chica callo en cuenta que ella era "prototipo 7" ¿Qué significaba eso?, paso sus dedos por el numero y lo visualizo mejor era de color rojo al igual que las letras, la peli-rosa observo los arboles altos sintió la humedad de la selva "_una selva ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" _pensó empezando a caminar sus zapatos se llenaron luego de lodo.

La chica siguió caminado pero su resistencia no era muy buena como la de sus hermanos inclusive como la de su padre, el padre de la peli-rosa se dedicaba a cazar animales para luego vender sus pieles por mercado negro la chica nunca le gusto eso de su padre, su madre siempre le decía que algún día su trabajo lo iba a matar y lastimosamente así ocurrió hace dos meses que su padre murió al tratar de matar un jaguar el solo, ese mismo día ella y sus hermanos decidieron seguir los pasos de su padre, ella y sus hermanos hacían un gran equipo ella era muy buena en visualizar el objetivo desde largas distancias y sus hermanos se dedicaban a hacer trampas y a cazarlo , claro que ella nunca llego a superar a sus hermanos y se lamentaba ella misma, su hermano mayor siempre le decía que sin ella ellos no podrían hacer nada aunque era verdad para ella era una mentira, ella realmente se odiaba a ella misma por hacerle daño a los animales nunca se perdonara eso, pero ¿Por qué nunca dejo su trabajo? Tal vez era la influencia de sus hermanos sobre ella o tal vez de esperar que su padre se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

La peli-rosa no se percato de cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando y había perdido el rumbo que seguía, su estomago gruño tenia hambre y su garganta estaba seca, la oji-rosa visualizo un árbol que destacaba de otros por su altura así que no lo dudo dos veces y lo escalo subió hasta lo mas alto desde arriba todo era muy hermoso pero ella se dio cuenta de algo alrededor de toda la selva habían montañas eso significaba una cosa… ella estaba en un hoyo ¿_Qué abra después de las montañas? _Se pregunto, el viento frio se mesclo con los rayos calientes de sol haciendo que ella sintiera una brisa tibia caer sobre su cara , el viento mecía su corto cabello, a ella le hubiera gustado tener su cabello largo siempre lo quiso pero su padre nunca la dejo decía que para cazar no debía de lucir linda y con el cabello largo se le complicarían las cosas a la hora de actuar, la chica cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir vio una cabellera celeste, las hojas de los arboles se movieron con el viento y logro verlo mejor era un chico estaba dormido y llevaba el mismo uniforme, la chica de ojos rosas bajo del árbol y salto cuando estaba cerca del lodo y corrió hacia la dirección en donde había visto al chico de cabellos celestes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontró con el chico, el estaba cómodamente dormido, se acerco cautelosamente lo observo de cerca "_¿será buena idea despertarlo?_ Se pregunto la chica paso su mano por una de las mejillas del chico, el de cabello celeste sintió el contacto y abrió sus ojos lentamente, la chica alejo su mano rápidamente mientras el chico parpadeo un par de veces.

Lo primero que visualizo el chico fue la rosa cabellera de la chica , el peli-celeste se sobre salto y se alejo un poco de ella y luego de eso hizo lo que todos hacían vomitar, el chico luego de sacar todo de su estomago se restregó los ojos y volteo a ver a la peli-rosa.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo el chico su voz era suave y pacifica si moverse de su lugar, la chica se sentó en el suelo.

-me llamo Giggles- dijo la oji-rosa colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, el chico parpadeo con fuerza y se acerco un poco a ella.

-es un nombre raro para un chico- hablo haciendo que Giggles se enojara, chica se paro en frente de el.

-no ves que soy una chica tonto!- grito haciendo que el otro se estremeciera, Giggles cruzo sus delgados brazos en señal de enojo y frunció en entrecejo, el peli-celeste se paro en frente de ella, el era un poco mas alto pero era por centímetros que la pasaba, y luego la chica se sorprendió al sentir como el chico paso una de sus manos por sus senos, el chico se sonrojo al igual que ella, Giggles en reflejo de autodefensa bofeteo al peli-celeste dejando que callera a la tierra -¿Qué haces estúpido?!- volvió a gritar cubriéndose el pecho.

-lo… lo siento… es que no tengo una buena vista- dijo buscando en la tierra algo, la chica vio como el chico rascaba la tierra en busca de algo.

-¿Qué estas buscando?- dijo Giggles volviéndose agachar para quedar a la misma altura.

-estoy buscando mis anteojos- dijo el chico de ojos turquesa, la chica miro a su alrededor y no encontró nada.

-¿ya revisaste tus bolsillos?- dijo para otra vez pararse, al chico se le había olvidado se paro y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos encontrando lo que buscaba, se coloco los anteojos haciendo que sus ojos se vieran mas grandes por el grosor del vidrio y volteo a ver a Giggles sus miradas se cruzaron y el chico se sonrojo.

-perdona lo de antes- dijo volteando la mirada aun sonrojado a otro punto de la selva –me llamo Sniffles- siguió, Giggles sonrió

- gusto en conocerte Sniffles – dijo colocando su mejor sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿dime, sabes en donde estamos?- volvió a hablar Sniffles mirando los arboles a su alrededor.

-no tengo la menor idea- respondió Giggles – oye Sniffles ¿puedo revisar tu brazo izquierdo?- pregunto quitando su sonrisa , el chico asintió con la cabeza y se quito la chaqueta , la peli-rosa observo que su brazo estaba grabado el numero cinco – así que tu eres el prototipo 5 – termino.

-¿que es eso de prototipo? Y ¿Por qué tengo este tatuaje?!- exclamo el chico tocándose el numero, Giggles le mostro su brazo izquierdo – tu también lo tienes – dijo pasando sus dedos por el tatuaje de la chica.

- no se que esta pasando pero estos números de alguna forma tienen que ser una identificación o algo así- hablo Giggles para luego toser, su tos era muy seca y no paso por alto para Sniffles.

-tu garganta se escucha muy seca, debes de beber agua- dijo el chico acomodándose los lentes.

-lo haría pero aun no encuentro agua- dijo sosteniéndose la garganta con las manos – subí a un árbol pero los demás arboles son muy altos así que no alcance a ver agua- termino.

-entonces debemos de buscar- dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos – soy un doctor , y con mi experiencia no es bueno que sigas sin beber agua debemos encontrar rápido o podrías atrapar una infección- dijo parándose a su lado para empezar de nuevo el recorrido.

-así que eres doctor… yo soy una simple cazadora – dijo sintiéndose diminuta a su lado- si esto se trata de sobrevivir creo no seré de mucha ayuda – el chico le revolvió sus cortos cabellos dejándola despeinada.

-no digas eso… apuesto que tu duraras mas tiempo que yo, porque no tengo ninguna experiencia de cómo sobrevivir en una selva… así que levanta esa cara y busquemos una solución a los problemas- dijo el chico sonriéndole a Giggles, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos siguieron el camino.

_Edificio central de observación…_

-Petunia ¿puedes venir un momento?- dijo el Dr. Lumpy llamándola con la mano, la chica de cabellos azules se puso de pie en el instante que la llamo y camino hasta donde se encontraba Lumpy.

-¿necesitas algo?- pregunto parada enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿podrías preguntarle a Russel la localización exacta de las mochilas?-la chica asintió con la cabeza pero cuando estuvo apunto de retirarse Lumpy le volvió a hablar – sabes mejor solo llámalo dile que lo estaré esperando en mi oficina – dijo Lumpy, Petunia se retiro.

En un pasillo largo lleno de muchas puertas que se encontraban cerradas el único sonido eran los tacones de la peli-azul, cruzo a la derecha encontrándose con otro pasillo mas largo y siguió adelante hasta encontrarse con una puerta con el nombre grabado de Russel, la cerradura solamente podía ser abierta con la tarjeta de identificación de Russel pero Lumpy le había confiado a Petunia una tarjeta para poder abrir todas las puertas del edificio la chica saco su tarjeta que se encontraba en su blanca bata y la incrusto en la cerradura y espero a que la identificara, la puerta se abrió, la oficina de Russel tenia las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas ,la chica cerro la puerta tras de si y camino hasta las cortinas, las abrió de par en par haciendo que toda la luz se adentrara en la habitación, la oficina de Russel era muy amplia con muchos muebles, tenia un tapiz de color dorado que le daba vida, la peli-azul lo busco con los ojos encontrándolo en uno de sus sillones recostado con una revista de manga en la cara la chica se acerco a el enojada y le quito la revista de la cara, el chico sintió como la luz penetraba en sus ojos que aun seguían cerrados, se tapo la cara con el brazo, Petunia se molesto aun mas.

-¡RUSSEL!- grito la peli-azul el chico se levanto de golpe dejando que su cabello color turquesa se estremeciera con el brusco movimiento.

-no estaba durmiendo!- grito de repente buscando en la habitación el culpable de despertarlo, observo a Petunia con sus manos en la cintura y con el ceño fruncido – así que eres tu… creí que eras otra persona – dijo volviéndose a recostar en el sillón, la chica seguía enojada pero mejor se tranquilizo ya tenia muchos problemas como para agregarle mas a la lista.

-bueno haz lo que quieras pero tu novio te quiere en su oficina ahora- dijo riendo entre dientes por su comentario, el chico de cabello turquesa se volvió a levantar de golpe pero esta vez con su cara tan roja como un tomate, a la peli-azul le encantaba provocarlo de esa manera.

-¡maldita sea Petunia! ¡sabes que no es mi novio!- dijo Russel en auto defensa y cerrando sus manos formando dos puños que de seguro le hubiera gustado darle a la chica.

-eso no fue lo que dijiste la navidad pasada cuando todos celebramos en la casa de Lumpy- dijo haciendo su sonrisa sarcástica- recuerdas cuando te embriagaste y le dijiste en voz alta a Lumpy que lo amabas y todo mundo te escucho- dijo explotando en carcajadas, el chico de coloro mas que hasta pudo jurar que la vista se le nublaba.

-yo no recuerdo tal cosa- se volvió a defender.

- a no lo recuerdas pero si tenemos grabado ese especial momento- rio la peli-azul, Russel no sabia con que mas defenderse ya que el sabia que era cierto hasta habían subido el video a internet y por eso los maldecía cada día en especial a Handy que fue el culpable de que el vergonzoso video terminara en internet – bueno Russel, no peleemos mas y quiero que te peines esa melena que tienes en la cabeza y que muevas tu trasero a la oficina de Lumpy!- dijo esto con un tono autoritario.

- esta bien- dijo Russel amarrándose el cabello en una coleta baja - ¿te dijo que llevara algo?

-mmm… me menciono algo sobre la localización de las mochilas- dijo la chica en una posición pensativa, Russel sabia perfectamente a que se refería su amigo así que no le pidió explicación a la chica y tomo lo que necesitaba y salió de la oficina dejando a la chica sola.

Petunia suspiro "_hombres, siempre complican las cosas" _pensó la chica saliendo de la oficina de su amigo y cerrando la puerta y se puso en camino a la habitación de observación en donde terminaría su trabajo, mientras el chico de cabellos turquesa caminaba hacia la oficina de Lumpy con muchas hojas en la mano, el chico subió al ascensor y presiono el botón para hacerlo subir, al llegar a su destino el chico busco la puerta que llevaba el peculiar nombre de su mejor amigo y incrusto su tarjeta a la puerta y rápidamente lo reconoció entro y se encontró con un dormido Lumpy "_así que no soy el único"_ pensó maldiciendo a Petunia por haberlo despertado de su dulce sueño.

-Lumpy ya estoy aquí- dijo tocando el hombro de su amigo.

-AAH! ¡no estoy dormido!- dijo incorporándose rápidamente en su asiento logrando asustar un poco a Russel- hay Russel que susto me diste, creí que eras Petunia- dijo colocando una de sus manos en su pecho y regularizando su respiración, Russel rio por lo bajo – te tardaste ¿que estabas haciendo?

-ehh… - Russel no sabia que decir si le decía a Lumpy que estaba dormido de seguro que lo regañaría – bueno me quede un rato hablando con Petunia – respondió al fin colocando una de sus manos tras de la cabeza solo para despeinarse un poco, Lumpy frunció un poco el entrecejo y de su boca salió un pequeño " mcht " en señal de disgusto.

-no me gusta que pases mucho tiempo con Petunia- hablo Lumpy haciendo que su amigo se sorprendiera, Lumpy se sonrojo un poco pero Russel no se percato de eso , un pequeño e inquietante silencio se hizo presente- bueno Russel, quiero ver que es lo que hiciste con las mochilas- dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-esta bien, hasta ahora eh colocado en la selva siete mochilas y cada una esta equipada de diferente forma- dijo el peli-turquesa entregándole las hojas las cuales tenían la información – la localización de cada mochila están en diferentes puntos de la selva – dijo colocándose en frente de una gran pantalla , la encendió y lo primero que apareció fueron los puntos exactos de las mochilas en un gran mapa de toda la selva.

Lumpy se levanto de su escritorio y camino hasta llegar al lado de Russel y observo muy bien en donde estaban las mochilas, en el mapa salían números los cuales representaban a los sujetos de experimentación o como Lumpy prefería llamarlos "prototipos".

-excelente Russel- lo felicito despeinándolo con la mano, el chico de cabello turquesa se sonrojo un poco – los prototipo están cerca de una de las mochilas- dijo Lumpy volviendo a ver la gran pantalla.

-las mochilas están a simple vista así que les serán muy fáciles de encontrarlas- siguió Russel en la pantalla se podía observar que Giggles y Sniffles estaban a medio kilometro de una de las mochilas.

- veo que el prototipo 1 se esta acercando a los prototipo – dijo Lumpy observando detenidamente la pantalla – vallamos a la habitación principal – dijo esta vez acercándose a la salida de su oficina, Russel asintió y salieron juntos.

_En el sureste de la selva…_

Una chica de cabellos rojos se estiraba con las manos alzadas al aire y un chico rubio que la observaba con una sonrisa, el estomago de la chica volvió a gruñir.

-creo que tu estomago no esta satisfecho con solo tomar agua – dijo entre risas Cuddles, la peli-roja se sonrojo y se puso de pie.

-oye a ¿Dónde piensas ir?- dijo el rubio también colocándose de pie y siguiéndola.

- los arroyos son casi iguales a los ríos solamente que son un poco mas pequeños por lo cual si seguimos este camino cerca del agua debe de haber arboles comestibles – explico Flaky observando todo los arbustos y arboles que estaban a su alrededor.

-WOW! Flaky de ¿Dónde sabes todo eso?- pregunto el chico elogiándola.

-bueno mi madre le gustaba mucho las plantas y desde que soy pequeña eh aprendido mucho sobre ella – dijo Flaky recordando a su madre.

La chica vivía sola hace dos años sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de automóviles, a Flaky le había costado mucho adaptarse a vivir sola , sus tíos de encargaban de los gastos de su casa, aunque ella nunca quiso que la ayudaran , estuvo casi un año tratando de encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo pero por su edad nunca la aceptaron , Flaky tuvo que seguir con sus estudios y los termino exitosamente, pero la chica nunca estuvo feliz con eso a ella le hubiera gusta mantenerse ella misma, pero siempre le agradeció a su familia por haberla ayudado.

La pelirroja con la ayuda de Cuddles buscaron entre los arbustos comida y al fin tuvieron éxito, era un lugar repleto de hongos comestibles, el la selva por ser un lugar muy húmedo existen muchos tipos de vegetales pero los que mas habitaban eran los hongos, el chico de los ojos ámbar hizo una expresión de disgusto.

-Flaky yo no pienso comer esas cosas- dijo sacando la lengua, la chico suspiro con cansancio.

-¿ quieres morirte de hambre?- menciono la chica empezando a arrancar los hogos de la tierra.

- claro que no! pero no quiero comer esa cosa- seguía disgustado el chico, abrió la boca para decir otro insulto a los hongos pero la pelirroja aprovecho ese momento para colocarle en la boca un hongo, Cuddles no tuvo mas opción que masticarlo y tragárselo.

-¿verdad que son deliciosos?- pregunto a la chica que en ese momento estaba mordiendo uno de esos hogos.

-nada mal, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿si?- dijo enojado y ayudando a Flaky a recoger mas hongos.

-esta bien … perdóname- dijo Flaky un poco avergonzada, el chico solamente le golpeo levemente la frente y le dedico una sonrisa, la pelirroja tomo eso como un "te perdono".

Siguieron caminado hasta adentrarse mas a la selva, Flaky seguía gustando de los hongos, y Cuddles también lo hacia solo que con un poco de esfuerzo, la chica le ordeno al rubio que se separaran un momento para conseguir mas comida, así que tomaron caminos opuestos decidiendo no alejarse demasiado. La pelirroja empujaba las plantas para tener mejor espacio para pasar sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo, siguió caminado busco por todos los alrededores pero nada ni una pisca de vida vegetal, decidió descansar por un momento y se recostó sobre el primer árbol que encontró cerro sus grandes ojos carmesí y respiro la humedad de la selva, sus oídos se hicieron mas agudos podía escuchar como las hojas se movían con el viento, podía escuchar con el agua pasaba cerca de ella y … alto un momento la chica se sorprendió al escuchar una respiración que no era de ella, agudizo mas el oído, la respiración era leve pero se lograba escuchar perfectamente, la chica empezó a temblar ¿Quién era? O ¿Qué era? De seguro estaba cerca ella lo escuchaba muy bien como para que estuviera a larga distancia, se puso de pie con miedo y busco con la mirada el responsable de esos respiros , dio un par de pasos alrededor del árbol y se encontró con el mismo uniforme negro per ¿Quién lo estaba usando?, Flaky tembló un poco no llegaba a ver la cara de esa persona, dio un par de pasos mas y al fin logro ver a esa persona, era un chico de cabello verde, sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba recostado en el árbol, Flaky noto que su ceño estaba fruncido se veía enojado, su cabello verde se movía con el leve viento y tenia pequeñas ramas incrustadas en el, la pelirroja de acerco un poco mas, sintió miedo pero ella quería observarlo por lo menos un rato mas "_¿será buena idea despertarlo?"_ se pregunto a si misma pero mientras ella seguía pensando los ojos verdes del chico de abrieron lentamente, Flaky se dio cuenta pero no pudo reaccionar porque de repente el chico la tomo del brazo y la atrapo debajo de el, Flaky quería gritar pero su boca fue tapada por el peli-verde y sus manos también estaban atrapadas, ella se retorcía tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!- dijo destapándole la boca a la pelirroja-¡¿ sabes porque demonios estoy en este lugar?!- volvió a gritarle, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron por los ojos carmesí de la chica, el miedo la trapo y no salía nada de su boca –CONTESTA!- exigió el peli-verde golpeándola con el suelo, lo único que Salió de los labios de la chica fue un quejido de dolor.

- ¡NO LO SE!- grito al fin Flaky- ¡NO SE QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!- exploto de cólera Flaky, el chico suavizo su agarre y ella lo empujo hacia atrás zafándose completamente de el, la pelirroja se arrastro con la espalda al suelo tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de el, el peli-verde la miraba con una mirada asesina, la chica volvió a sentir miedo y se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, atrás de ella se escucharon pasos y hojas siendo arrancadas hasta visualizar al rubio.

-Flaky! ¿Qué ocurre?- grito Cuddles corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica, el rubio se percato rápido de la presencia del peli-verde y lo observo detenidamente, tomo rápidamente a Flaky del brazo y la coloco detrás de el -¿Quién eres?- pregunto el rubio al peli-verde -¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-no es de su incumbencia saber quien soy- dijo con un tono arrogante y mostrando una sonrisa que a Flaky la estremeció -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto.

-me llamo Cuddles y ella es Flaky, no sabemos que hacemos en este lugar, simplemente despertamos aquí – respondió el rubio aclarando la duda que el chico oji-verde quería saber – estamos buscando la forma de salir de esta selva – volvió a hablar captando la atención del otro, el chico peli-verde estaba cansando y Cuddles se dio cuenta de eso – oye, encontramos agua no muy lejos de aquí ¿ quieres seguirnos?- dijo el chico, el peli-verde al escuchar la palabra agua se calmo, Flaky tomo a Cuddles de la chaqueta el rubio sintió su agarre y la voltio ver, los ojos ámbar del chico le dijeron que todo iba a estar bien y la chica asintió.

-como sea – volvió a hablar el peli-verde empezando a acercarse a los dos, el chico asintió y camino con Flaky agarrada a su brazo, Flaky no quería voltear hacia atrás tenia miedo de volverse a encontrar con esa mirada tan fría.

-se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?- hablo por fin Cuddles volteando a ver al chico de ojos verde.

-Flippy- respondió el chico, Cuddles esperaba que se tardara un poco en contestar pero se sorprendió al oír la respuesta rápido, Flaky soltó el brazo de Cuddles y volteo a ver de reojo a Flippy y rápido el chico se encontró con su mirada y ella la quito rápidamente.

El único sonido era el de las ramas y hojas siendo quitadas para abrirse paso y el sonido de los zapatos aplastando los charcos de lodo, permanecieron el silencio un momento hasta que Cuddles volvió a hablar.

-Flaky ¿conseguiste algo de comer?- pregunto el rubio mirando a la chica, ella negó con la cabeza – supongo que vamos a tener que seguir comiendo esos asquerosos hogos- dijo sacando la lengua en señal de disgusto.

Siguieron caminando hasta al fin volver a presenciar esa agua cristalina del arroyo, Flippy en seguida camino hacía el agua y la bebió, Cuddles también hizo lo mismo mientras la pelirroja se sentó en la grama con las rodillas abrazadas, algunos de sus cabellos rojos caían en su cara ella pudo notar como su cabello tenia restos de hojas secas y pequeñas ramas, tomo su cabello en sus manos y lo sacudió limpiándolo y lo volvió a colocar sobre sus hombros, volteo a ver a Cuddles que después de tomar agua se recostó a la orilla del arroyo y mirando al cielo detenidamente, luego Flaky volteo a ver a Flippy el estaba sentado también a la orilla del arroyo tomo agua en sus manos y la llevo hacia su rostro mojándolo junto con su cabello, Flaky lo observo sin dejar de parpadear parecía irreal, vio como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro y llegar a la tierra que la absorbía su rostro se veía mas relajado, lo dejo de ver se toco la parte trasera de su cabeza al pasar su mano sintió un leve dolor y recordó cuando se encontró con el peli-verde la chica se toco el brazo en el cual Flippy la había tomado bruscamente, no sintió que estuviera lastimado pero prefirió revisar, se quito la chaqueta sintiendo el frio que pasaba por sus brazos y lo reviso pero se sorprendió y grito, rápidamente Flippy y Cuddles se pusieron de pie al escuchar el grito de la chica, Cuddles corrió hacia ella.

-Flaky ¿Qué pasa?- dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-mi… mi brazo – dijo aun asustada, el rubio tomo su brazo y vio el numero nueve grabado- ¿Qué…que es eso? – dijo volviéndose a ver, el peli-verde llego junto a ellos con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos y observo el numero nueve en el brazo de la chica.

-Flaky, cálmate- dijo el oji-ambar viendo como la chica empezaba a dejar salir lagrimas por sus ojos, Flippy también se quito la chaqueta.

-yo también tengo un numero- dijo Flippy observando que en su brazo estaba tatuado el numero uno - ¿Qué significara?- concluyo observando las letras que estaban debajo del numero, el rubio también se quito la chaqueta dejando a la vista el numero dos.

-yo tengo el numero dos- dijo tocándose el tatuaje y también vio las letras - ¿prototipo?- se pregunto – soy el prototipo numero 2 … ¿ que demonios esta pasando?- termino, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

Flippy seguía parado y también se sentó al lado de Flaky y dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante ¿Qué demonios significaban los números? Y ¿Qué era eso de prototipo? Debía de haber una respuesta pero el chico no le encontraba ninguna si apenas le podía encontrar lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo, observo el cielo el sol estaba en camino de esconderse calculo que eran tal vez las cuatro de la tarde, _"el tiempo pasa volando"_ pensó mientras seguía viendo el cielo, vio de reojo a la pelirroja su cabello estaba alborotado y su rostro estaba tapado por sus manos pero noto su mejías coloradas en señal de que estaba llorando, decidió mejor hacerle caso omiso el realmente no sabia como tratar con niños y menos cuando están llorando, Cuddles también se percato del llanto silencioso de la chica y le froto el brazo, Flaky dejo de llorar y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

-apuesto que me veo como una idiota- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja, pero ese susurro llego a los oídos de los dos presentes.

-nada de eso Flaky, veras que todo va estar bien – dijo Cuddles mostrándole su mejor sonrisa, la chica hizo un esfuerzo para devolverle la sonrisa, Flippy solamente oía era una situación incomoda en la cual el realmente no podía hacer nada, Flippy se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le grito Cuddles a sus espaldas – creo que será mejor estar unidos ¿no lo crees?- dijo, el peli-verde no le presto atención y siguió su camino.

- ¡por favor quédate!- esta vez quien lo grito fue Flaky logrando milagrosamente hacer que Flippy parara - ¡por favor no te vallas!.

-no tiene caso que me quede- dijo el peli-verde mirándola de reojo, Flaky se puso de pie.

-¡claro que lo tiene! , también creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos unidos - dijo la pelirroja regularizando su voz – y esta anocheciendo es muy peligroso que andes solo, ni siquiera sabemos que puede haber en la noche… así que por favor quédate- termino de decir, la pelirroja se acerco con paso lento hacia Flippy.

- esta bien, acamparemos aquí- dijo, haciendo que Flaky dejara salir una pequeña sonrisa – Cuddles busca ramas y hojas secas para hacer una fogata, Flaky tu también, mientras yo buscare algo para encender el fuego.

-si señor – dijo Cuddles haciendo un saludo militar y correr hacia adentrarse a la selva con Flaky atrás suya.

_en el sur de la selva…_

la chica de cabellos rosas volvió a toser, sentía su garganta caliente y su vista se empezaba a nublar, estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído esperando a que Sniffles regresara, miro el cielo que se ponía de un color anaranjado en muestra de que el sol se estaba ocultando, escucho el sonido de las ramas y de ella salió Sniffles sudando.

-¿nada?- pregunto la chica

-nada- respondió el peli-celeste sentándose a su lado, llevaban horas de no comer ni tomar ni una sola gota de agua, la chica había subido a muchos arboles pero eran tantos que le era muy difícil de ver la superficie de la tierra.

-déjame subirme a un árbol mas, por favor- dijo la chica, Sniffles le había prohibido subir a los arboles en las condiciones que ella se encontraba, Sniffles no tuvo mas opción y le dijo que si.

Giggles se paro y busco entre todos los arboles el mas alto y lo encontró, subió con un poco de dificultad y llego hasta la sima, estando arriba se sintió mareada busco con la mirada y ¡bingo! Lo encontró desde esa altura se lograba ver el camino de agua que se coloreaba del color del cielo, Giggles sonrió, _"al fin agua"_ pensó sintiendo un gran alivio, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo pero su vista se nublo y no alcanzo a sostenerse, callo del árbol de una altura no muy larga, Sniffles corrió hacia ella y la examino si se había golpeado.

-lo encontré- dijo la peli-rosa con voz ronca – estamos cerca dijo incorporándose con ayuda de Sniffles, pero en ese instante algo callo del árbol en donde Giggles había subido, Sniffles lo observo bien y se dio cuenta de que era una mochila.

-¿Qué abra adentro?- le pregunto a la chica- ¿la abrimos?- dijo, mientras la peli-rosa asentía con un si, Sniffles abrió la mochila y le dio vuelta logrando que salieran todos los artefactos. –ver ¿que tenemos aquí? … un pachón de agua si agua , un lazo, vendas y una pequeña navaja- Sniffles volvió meter las cosas a la mochila – tal vez hayan mas mochilas – le dijo a Giggles empezando a caminar por la dirección que la chica le dijo.

A pocos metros del arroyo Giggles no pudo mas y se desmayo, Sniffles la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-oye Giggles un poco mas si solo un poco mas- dijo golpeando levemente una de las mejías de la chica, Giggles abrió sus ojos estaba muy mal asique Sniffles la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la orilla del arroyo, saco de la mochila el pachón vacio y lo sumergió en el agua y lo coloco en los labios de la chica ella bebió con dificultad.

-gracias- dijo para luego caer rendida, Sniffles la recostó en la grama y bebió agua.

El sol se oculto completamente dejando que lo único que iluminara eran las estrellas, la cabeza de Giggles estaba recostada en las piernas de Sniffles, el chico reviso todos sus punto vitales ella estaba bien lo único es que había gastado muchas energías, de reojo Sniffles pudo ver algo que brillaba con intensidad cerca de ellos, lo vio detalladamente y supo que era, era una fogata y vio tres sombras alrededor de esa fogata. No quiso despertar a Giggles así que con un poco de dificultad la coloco en su espalda y empezó a caminar.

Mientras las tres personas que estaban en la fogata dos de ellos tenían en unas ramas con los "asquerosos hongos" como Cuddles los llamaban cocinándolos en el fuego.

-saben mucho mejor cocinados- dijo Cuddles probando uno, Flaky también se llevo uno a la boca.

-mmm… tienes razón!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja – vamos Flippy tienes que probar uno – dijo la chica ofreciéndole uno pero la chica se dio cuenta que el peli-verte estaba viendo detalladamente entre la oscuridad que había a su alrededor - ¿ocurre algo?- dijo la chica sin recibir ninguna respuesta, Flaky volteo a ver a Cuddles y observo que el también miraba a la misma dirección, Flaky alcanzo a ver una sombra que se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- susurro Cuddles, mientras la sombra se acercaba mas a la luz de la fogata, dejando ver al chico de cabellos celeste, y a la chica de cabellos cortos rosas que descansaba en la espalda del doctor, Flaky no lo dudo dos veces y corro a ayudarlos, el rubio también salió hacia ellos, Cuddles tomo a la peli-rosa en brazos, mientras Flaky dirigía a Sniffles al frente de la fogata.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Flaky mirando a la peli-rosa que descansaba en los brazos de Cuddles, el rubio coloco a Giggles no tan lejos de la fogata y luego el se quito su chaqueta para ponérsela encima.

- no le pasa nada, solamente se desmayo por deshidratación- dijo Sniffles sentándose a la par de Flaky, Cuddles estaba a punto de preguntar algo pero fue interrumpiendo por Flippy.

¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- dijo con una voz fría y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, el peli-celeste se acomodo los anteojos.

-no lo se, despertamos aquí – dijo viendo como las llamas de la fogata se mecían y tiraban chispitas – gracias por ayudarnos-dijo de ultimo sin mover su mirada.

-no hay problema, en verdad nosotros también despertamos aquí y no sabemos que ocurre- dijo Cuddles haciendo que Sniffles sonriera.

-me llamo Sniffles- dijo estirando su mano hacia Cuddles- y ella es Giggles- dijo señalándola.

-mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Cuddles- dijo señalándose el mismo- ella es Flaky- esta vez señalando a la pelirroja- y ese amargado de ahí es Flippy- concluyo señalándolo mientras el peli-verde hacia una cara de disgusto.

_Edificio central de observación…_

La chica peli-azul suspiro de cansancio dejo de escribir en su computadora y se desparramo en su asiento cerrando por un momento sus azules ojos, ella escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a ella pero lo les puso atención, luego de eso sintió como unas manos la tomaban de los hombros, ella abrió los ojos observando al culpable.

-estas trabajando muy duro Petunia, deberías descansar- dijo un chico de cabello color violeta y pecas en su rostro, el chico masajeo los hombros de la chica.

-estoy bien Toothy, gracias por preocuparte- dijo la chica, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y tratando de relajarse con el masaje que Toothy le estaba dando en los hombros – Toothy ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor?

-claro, dime ¿que quieres que haga?- seguía con la misma sonrisa con la cual había llegado.

-¿puedes dejarle al Dr. Lumpy el informe?- menciono la chica dándole a Toothy en las manos un folder manila, el chico de cabello violeta salió de la habitación de observación con el folder en las manos en busca de Lumpy . Petunia miraba como Toothy desaparecía al cruzar la puerta, luego volteo a ver hacia la gran pantalla y pudo ver a un chico de cabellos verdes limón a Petunia lo que mas le llamo la atención de ese chico es que uno de sus ojos tenia otro color y estaba torcido, el chico estaba en un árbol, Petunia se acerco mas a la pantalla ella podía ver el miedo de ese chico, la peli-azul busco entre todos los folders el de el, y lo encontró su nombre era Nutty pero ella no encontró lo que realmente buscaba en la información, leyó repetidas veces la información pero nada, "¿_debería preguntarle a Lumpy?_" se pregunto pero luego ella misma se negó ya había tenido problemas con la discusión de la pelirroja.

En una habitación oscura se podía oír el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo, el Dr. Lumpy con la compañía de Russel bajaban cuidadosamente las innumerables gradas que llevaban a ese oscuro cuarto hasta que las gradas se hicieron contables y se acabaron, Russel saco una tarjeta de su bata blanca y la inserto en la puerta y luego escribió un código en una pequeña computadora de seguridad, la puerta era gruesa y de un metal muy difícil de encontrar pero ¿para que tanta seguridad?.

-no te vayas a acercar demasiado a las celdas – le dijo Lumpy a Russel advirtiéndolo del peligro, Russel asintió con la cabeza, adentraron mas a la oscuridad y encendieron sus linternas, al encenderlas unos gruñidos se escuchaban desde la oscuridad, Russel camino unos pasos mas adelante de Lumpy, el chico de cabellos turquesa accidentalmente se tropezó con los barrotes de una celda y callo cerca de una, Lumpy no tuvo el tiempo para correr a su rescate, una mano totalmente sucia tomo los cabellos turquesa de Russel, el pobre Russel no tuvo tiempo de defenderse por que esa asquerosa mano le saco uno de sus ojos a sangre fría, el chico no grito pero las acciones no se podían expresar con el dolor que el sentía, Russel se logro zafar del agarre y se cubrió el hueco donde antes estaba su ojo, Lumpy lo arrastro hacia la salida.

-Russel quiero ver tu herida- dijo el Dr. Lumpy buscando la forma de que el chico se calmara, el pobre Russel no quitaba su mano de su rostro la sangre ensuciaba la mayor parte de su cara y su bata blanca prácticamente se volvió roja- Russel por favor, sabes que es grave debo parar la hemorragia –pero el chico no decía nada su labio inferior temblaba su respiración era cortante, Russel estaba totalmente envuelto en miedo que el mismo se perdió, Lumpy no podía solo cargarlo y llevarlo escaleras arriba, necesitaba ayuda así que tomo su teléfono celular y marco rápidamente- Handy por favor! Necesito tu ayuda- exclamo desesperado- te diré los detalles cuando vengas estoy en la entrada de las celdas- dijo para luego colgar.

En los pacillos del edificio Petunia se dirigía a su habitación para tomar una larga ducha después de todo el estrés del día, el corto vestido negro se movía con cada paso que daba, a lo lejos la chica podía escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a donde ella estaba y lo único que logro ver fue el cabello anaranjado de Handy alejarse rápidamente, Petunia sabia que no era normal que Handy corriera de esa forma y menos en ese lugar, la peli-azul salió corriendo atrás de el con algo de dificultad por sus molestos tacones.

_En el oeste de la selva…_

El canto de los grillos inundaba sus oídos, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus delgados brazos rodeaban sus frágiles rodillas, la chica trataba de darse calor ella misma, tenia dolor de estomago no había comido nada en todo el día, la razón… nunca se movió, desde que ella despertó no trato de buscar agua ni comida solamente se aquedo sentada en su lugar "_el vendrá… siempre viene"_ se dijo dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos color lila.

_En el noreste de la selva…_

-tuvimos suerte de encontrar agua – dijo Shifty sentándose en la grama, el chico volteo a ver a su gemelo que caminaba lento, casi no decía ninguna palabra, Shifty se desespero por que su hermano era muy hablador pero hoy actuaba raro- oye! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no dices nada? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño de molestia.

-¿aun sigues molesto?- pregunto Lifty sentándose al otro extremo con la cabeza baja- ¿me odias?- el chico escondió sus ojos verde oscuro bajo se flequillo.

-no digas tonterías- respondió el mayor – si se trata de ti… ¿Cómo podría adiarte?- termino, sus mejillas se coloraron levemente cosa que el menor no noto – estamos en un lugar desconocido, no sabemos del peligro que podamos correr o que cosas podríamos encontrar … por eso solo te pido que no te alejes de mi- dijo mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro el cual ilumino el rostro de Lifty, el menor se paro y camino hasta llegar al frente de su hermano gemelo, Lifty rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano y enterrando su cara en el hombro de Shifty, el mayor también lo abrazo no quería que se escapara sentía que si en ese momento lo soltaba alguien mas se lo llevaría y eso era algo que Shifty jamás soportaría.

Shifty hace mucho tiempo que se había preguntado algo pero en ese momento se lo volvió a preguntar "_¿Qué pasara conmigo, cuando tu te alejes?"_ en ese momento el quería tener valor para preguntárselo pero las palabras no salían, lo único que el en ese momento le importaba era asegurarse de que Lifty aun siguiera en sus brazos, ya no importaba el pasado, ya no importaba los errores , ya ni siquiera importaba el futuro, lo único que importaba en ese momento era el presente.

-Lifty, te prometo que saldremos de este horrible lugar- le susurro al oído – yo te protegeré – dijo para luego posar sus labios en una de las mejillas de su hermano –nunca olvides que te quiero tonto hermano- finalizo solo para volver a atrapar a Lifty en sus brazos, unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por las mejillas de los dos.

-al diablo en donde estemos!- hablo Lifty – con tal de que este contigo- dijo demasiado leve pero Shifty alcanzo a oírlo perfectamente, el abrazo se hacia mas cálido con cada segundo que pasaba.

Realmente en ese momento solo importaba el presente…

**Uwaaa! TT-TT voy a llorar fue demasiado conmovedor lo que Shifty le dijo a Lifty! Les juro que unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos! (como me gustaría que mi hermana me dijera lo mismo ¬¬) bueno espero que les haya gustado ya no siento mis dedos de tanto escribir.**

**Les explicare algo!. Yo no estoy haciendo ningún FlakyxCuddles , GigglesxSniffles o un PetuniaxToothy simplemente yo soy de la idea que si alguna vez me pasara esto a mi tendría que llevarme bien con todos verdad? **

**Bueno! Pero debo admitir que me gusto mucho la forma en la que le hablo Shifty a Lifty! Y también me gusto cuando escribí la parte de los celos de Lumpy! Jaja **

**Si alguien le gustaría que agregara algo a la historia no duden en decírmelo tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar.**

**Gracias renax3023! Por tu review! Me haces feliz! Y también a nodame12 mil gracias por el review! Ojala les haya gustado la segunda parte **

**Mil besos y abrazos **


End file.
